


Can you hold it for Daddy?

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bladder Control, Daddy Kink, Dom L, Existential Crisis, F/M, OOC af, Philosophy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: L wants you to hold your pee while both of you get naughty.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Can you hold it for Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly forgive me for all of the OOC and enjoy this kinky tale :)

Do you ever just look at someone and think, "am I really going to put myself through an existential crisis for this person?"

Well, maybe you would word it better on some other day, but today, you just watched L furiously type into the computer with a fork in his mouth as you felt your less logical self consume you. 

L was everything. You weren't sure what value you'd give the world if he were to leave. You were smart, but that was the reason you were scared that the pointlessness of it all would be impossible to ignorantly overlook. 

You and him were dating, sure. But he'd incessantly shut you out, not with malicious intent, but in a way just enough for you to doubt if he thinks of you even fractionally as often as you do of him.

L apparently sensed your teary-eyedness in his peripheral vision; he moved only his eyes as they widened a little, either in comprehension or apprehension of your tears. 

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely, but with the fork still in his mouth. 

"Yeah, yeah," you absentmindedly trail off, as you head to the bathroom. L's interruption of your train of thought really made your bladder aware of the caffeine from earlier.

You look in the mirror at yourself for a moment. Your pajamas flatter your curves. Surely, L may fondly regard that detail? Besides, the owls on your socks were unforgettable.

You realize you left the door open as L walks in and promptly kisses you. 

You accept, but eventually leave his sugary lips to rest your head on his chest and breathe in silence. He puts your hair behind your ear and then kisses you on the forehead. 

You just look into each other's eyes for a while, and you swear for a brief moment you see vulnerability in his eyes. It's scary for the both of you, for everyone. It's never all figured out. 

L's forehead kisses became neck ones, and you have to grab his face and tell him that you have to pee.

L breaks eye contact and then fails to hide a grin. He whispers into your ear, "Can you hold it for Daddy?"

You feel the red fill your face as you scuffle your toes, mirroring L's nervous habit. Eventually, you wordlessly consent with the bite of your lip. It had been a stressful week, so this would be good for the both of you. 

"Okay, Daddy," you comply, still not meeting his eyes. 

"That's my babygirl." The confident huskiness of his roleplay voice pulsates your vagina and subsides your need to pee, for now. 

He explores your mouth with his tongue as he guides you by the buttocks back to the bedroom. You gesture towards a towel, but he just shakes his head.

"Baby, come on now. You promised Daddy you would hold it. You can do that much for me, right?"

The emotional blackmail of the detective felt chillingly real. You nod and squirm on the bed as he begins to trace your body, starting with your cheek, to your neck, down your back, and around your buttocks. You feel the shock to your bladder as you clench your toes. 

"Don't worry-- you're doing so well, mmhmmm." He leaves a gentle groan in your ear that makes you shudder. "Let's get these clothes off of Daddy's doll, hmm?"

You let him take the clothes off of you as if you are incapable of doing so. He then massages your bulging bladder, and lays a few kisses there, which bring him around to your thighs, and finally to breathing over your pussy. 

"Now, be careful, babygirl," he warns, as he teases your pussy lips with the lightest possible touch of his thin, deft fingers. "We wouldn't want your pee all over Daddy's hair… or face… or… mouth." 

His tongue swiftly brings the wetness upward to your clit as your body contracts at the strong touch. He is unphased by your movements as his head bops along and does its work.

Now, though, he starts being mean. He presses two fingers into your bladder, at which you moan. "Don't be a bad girl, now." He slaps your clit. "Hold it," he demands. 

You find that the shift to a stricter tone is matched by the stiffened member in his jeans. He is quick to unzip himself and throw your legs in the air. 

He refrains from dialogue now as he teases your folds with his penis for the few seconds that he can contain himself. Then, he positions himself at your entrance. "You may feel a lot of pressure, now, babygirl, but keep it all in."

You both simultaneously moan for different reasons as he slides into you with an excruciating slowness.

He picks up speed. You forget your need to pee as you match his rhythm, but alas, he presses your bladder again.

"I can't let you have it that easy, babygirl. Daddy wants you to prove how much you love him."

He pulls out, and without skipping a beat, he slips two fingers inside of you and fingers your g-spot. The pressure is indescribable.

"No, no, babygirl!" He slaps your ass, which make your legs twitch in the air. "You've begun to leak."

He sighs. "Let's try this again," he offers while distantly tickling your butthole with his urine-coated fingers.

"Babydoll, let Daddy cum inside of you, and then we'll take you to the toilet and take care of you, okay?"

You eagerly oblige and manage to keep it in as he pounds you until he finishes with loud moans. 

It takes L a long while to open his dark eyes and return his breathing to a talking pace. He gives a smile and nuzzles your cheek, and then your breasts (where his bangs tickle your skin) before he pulls out and guides you to the toilet. He stands beside you, almost behind you, and gets his fingers inside. 

"You can pee when you cum, sweetie." 

Simple enough. He fingers you, and you rub your clit to help. He can't help but press your bladder a few times. Your butt, thighs, and back clench asynchronously as you grind toward that sweet release, that sweet release of everything, of all of that fluid, of the buildup of your man's commands, of all the world's stresses--

Everything quivers, and everything flows.


End file.
